Stars
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Georgie and Ike had watched the stars together for years but when their secrets are reveled they will need each other more than ever.  One Shot rated for some cursing.  Hundred theme challenge #34


Ike's mom had never approved of Georgie. In fact she hated the idea of Ike and Georgie being friends. She always hoped that he would be a friend with anyone else but sadly her dreams had not come true. Not for Kyle to go on and marry a wonderful lady and little Jewish kids. Instead he fell in love with Stan and so her dreams fell upon Ike. Ike never really found girls that interesting. He would rather just hang out with Shadow and ignore everyone else.

Though Mrs. Broflovski didn't like him being around the Goth so she would do everything in her power to stop them from hanging out. She made Ike come straight home after school and she didn't allow him to ever let Georgie hang out after school. She couldn't do anything about when they were in school, but she had hoped that Ike would get the point that she didn't want him around Shadow.

Ike though, having no other friends, still hung out with the other teen. He found ways to hang out with him. They lied and said that Ike was tutoring Georgie to sit with him at study hall. Both loved it even if the Goth had to try in school so it looked like he was learning and Ike had to do more homework at home. Neither cared as long they got to hang out at some point.

Georgie though one day came up with a new idea to see each other. Every night Ike would leave his window unlocked and Georgie would go to his house so they could spend the night out together looking at the stars. Ike had soon stared falling in love with the Goth. He never said anything though because he didn't want to lose his friend. So every night they would meet and simply talk or stare at the stars.

This is until one night when they were sitting on the roof looking at the stars. They had started out sitting next to each other to Ike's head on Georgie's shoulder. Georgie had his arm around Ike's waist. Georgie looked at the beautiful boy and hoped for the best.

"Ike can I ask you something?" Georgie said his brown eyes looking at Ike's blue ones.

"Yah go ahead." Ike said

Georgie leaned down and gently kissed Ike. Ike didn't waste time kissing him back. So then every time the two would go on the roof to kiss, talk, and watch the stars. Unless it was snowing then they would sit on the window to do the same things.

That is until the night when it was practically a blizzard. Ike stared out the window watching the snowfall heavily. He sighed and wished for nothing more than to see Georgie. He had fought with his mom and his brother. Ike wished that Kyle didn't have to come home over the Christmas break. It only made his mom angrier with Ike. Soon it would be a fight between the two and they would drag Ike into it. He listened and could still hear them yelling.

"Yah well at least I'm some kind of drug kid." Kyle yelled.

"No your gay and that will only influence your brother to be gay then what will happen to him Kyle. He will be teased and then whom can he blame. You because you influenced him to be." She yelled back.

"No it's his choice not my influence." Kyle yelled back.

Ike suddenly heard a knock and saw Shadow's face looking at him though the window. Ike gasped and almost fell onto his floor form the window. Ike stood up and opened the window to let the Goth in.

"What are you doing here Gorgie it's a blizzard out there." Ike said.

"Yea well do to family problems I got out of that house." Georgie said rubbing his arm in the fashion that told Ike all he needed.

"Come on I can let you brow some clothes, and a towel." Ike said walking away to get the towel.

Georgie in the time took off his jacket and his shirt. He grabbed one of Ike's shirts and pants. The Goth trough the wet clothes on the floor and waited for Ike with the towel to dry his chest. Shadow was about to unbutton his pants when he felt something soft hit his face. He looked over and saw Ike smirking, arms crossed, and standing in the doorway.

"If you're going to strip do it in the bathroom." The taller teen said walking over to the bed and sitting.

Georgie glared at him before picking up the towel and during off, then Georgie put on Ike's shirt. He took off his pants and slid on Ike's before sitting on the bed waiting for Ike to return.

When he did Shadow couldn't help but smile at the Jew. That was until he saw Ike's face go black and his eyes widen. Georgie raised an eyebrow at him till he realized that he didn't have a jacket on to hide his arms. The bruises were scattered all down from his shoulders to his wrist. There were also little scars on his arms as well.

"Georgie when did your dad do these?" Ike asked running to his friend's side. He gently held one of Georgie's arms and studied the bruises and scars.

"Most are old don't worry." Georgie said pulling his arms away from Ike.

"No they aren't I saw your arms yesterday, you only had a few on your upper arm." Ike said putting his hand on Georgie's shoulder. Georgie stood up and grabbed one of Ike's jackets.

"There nothing new now just drop it." He said sitting back down by Ike. Ike frowned and grabbed Georgie by the shoulders.

"No I'm tired of seeing you hurt like this. I want you to open up and let me help you." Ike said tilting Georgie's head up to look at him.

"Nothing's wrong it was just a small fight between my dad and me. So don't worry I'm not worth your worry." Shadow said turning his head the other way so he couldn't see Ike.

"Georgie your not worthless, you're the only person I know that can put up with this shit and not care. You're the only person I know that can deal with everything in a calm matter and not care. You're the only person I love and can trust. That makes you worth more than anything else in this fucked up life." Ike said his face contorted in anger.

Shadow had no clue how to react to Ike's outburst. Especially since the boy had cursed which was so unlike him. He had nothing in response other than he mumbled a small sorry.

"What did you say?" Ike asked gently to show he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry for making you worry." Shadow said leaning in and quickly kissing Ike.

"I don't want to ever hear you say that again ok." Ike said resting his forehead on Georgie's.

"Fine." He said kissing Ike longer this time. Neither noticed the door open and the two Broflovski's standing in the doorway. They didn't notice until Sheila screamed. Ike looked up and his face went pale upon seeing her in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"I-I'm" Ike stuttered trying to find something to say to her.

"Leave him alone." Shadow yelled.

Both Sheila and Kyle looked at the boy. Kyle in shock that he would be so willing to stand up for something. Sheila in shock from being talked back at.

"I will not tolerate you speaking that way to me." She said storming over to Shadow and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Leave my baby alone." She yelled as Shadow fought to get out of her grip.

"You'll skew up his future you little…" but she had stopped talking upon seeing Shadow's arms, as Ike's jacket slid down. "Oh my," She said.

Georgie looked at her in confusion, as did Ike and Kyle. Until Ike saw exactly what Sheila was focused on. Ike's eyes widened and he watched as Sheila pulled Georgie down stairs to the kitchen. Georgie was wondering what the hell was wrong with this woman. One second she was yelling at him now she was being kind to him. He was just trying to figure out what was happening. Sheila sat him down in a chair and looked him in the eyes.

"Who hurts you?" She asked.

Georgie suddenly wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. "No one ma'am."

She sighed and could tell it was going to be a long night. "If you tell me I can help you." She said.

Ike sat down next to Shadow and put his hand on the Goth's shoulder in the way that made Shadow safe. Maybe it was Ike's hand that gave him that push to tell he wasn't sure he just knew he was telling of the beatings his drunken father had given him. Ike held him close and let Georgie cry onto his chest.

The walls came down and Sheila finally saw why Ike would go though the trouble to stay in tough with this boy. Ike was all he had in this world. Sheila felt so bad for him, but had no idea how to help. All she knew is he could not go back to that house not till they helped him. She looked at his arms and saw that some of the scabs covering the scars had broken and they were bleeding. She stood up grabbed the first aid kit and started to clean up his wounds.

"You can stay here tonight and tomorrow but please reframe from touching my son." She said knowing it was all she could do to help him now. Ike looked at her first in shock then in pure happiness that he didn't have to worry about the other teen getting home.

Kyle was still standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his face in deep concentration. He looked at Ike with that look that meant we need to talk later. Ike nodded before looking back at the boy in his arms who was on the verge of sleep form his tears. Ike smiled and looked to his mom.

"Can we go to sleep he is very tired." Ike said. Sheila sighed and nodded. Ike and Georgie walked back up to his room holding hands the whole way, Kyle followed behind them. Ike let Georgie lie down and sleep while he went to see what Kyle needed.

"Kyle are you awake?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Yah come in." He said.

Ike walked in to the guest room and saw Kyle was texting someone. Ike figured it was

Stan and walked up to Kyle's bed.

"What did you want?" Ike asked.

"How long did you know about him being abused?"

"A few years now but they were never this bad or at least I didn't think so."

"What about you being gay? How long has that been going on?"

"Recent on the gay. We would sneak out for years to see each other, we need each other."

"Ike I never tell you this but you were very strong tonight. I'm proud of you. Please help this boy to many kids get entirely fucked up because of abuse."

Ike nodded and walked out of Kyle's room ignoring his yell of goodnight. He went back to his room and saw the Goth already sleeping. He sighed and kissed the teen on the head.

"I love you Georgie."

He watched as Shadow turned and sleepily mumbled something in response. Ike smiled and lay down next to the other teen. Both fell asleep not knowing Sheila was watching them, checking every ten minutes or so. She smiled at the sight of the two in bed Ike's arm around Shadow and Shadow smiling in his sleep. Her heart went out to that boy. She sighed and went to sleep peaceful that Ike was at least happy.

_**Wow not what I imagined. Hope you enjoyed. I tried to put more confidence in this. (A dear friend helped me realize this.) Thanks for reading. **_


End file.
